When You're Obsessed With Detective Conan
by zXFallenAngelsXz
Summary: These are drabbles i wrote that were inspired and based on kitameguire's 'You Know Your Obsessed With Detective Conan' and the ideas are rightfully kitameguire and Lilly Edogawa's. Not Mine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea from the authors: _kitameguire_ and _Lilly Edogawa. _I was too shy to ask for permission and i apologize to the authors for that and if this bothers you in anyway, just say the word and i'll delete this. Yes, so i would like to apologize to the authors for not asking first and everything. Anyways, i hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimor: I do not own the idea(s) that come with the story, they are rightfully owned by kitameguire and Lilly Edogawa. I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito in anyway or form.**

**-/You know you're obsessed with Detective Conan when you… **

** When you point your watch at your teacher and try to stun him.\-**

I sighed as the clock droned on along with the teacher. I could tell everyone was falling asleep with the lecture. I mean, seriously, who tells a freakin' long lecture as soon as the students get to school? It's just cruel, really. I glanced up at the face of my teacher.

He wore glasses and his hair was a dark brown and his face was already filling with frown lines and wrinkles on his forehead from too much stress. A small smile formed on my lips as he flashed to Kudou Yuusaku. A childish smile on his face as the figure of my imagination pulled a hand up to a peace sign and winked towards my best friend, her being unknowing the whole time. My lips pursed as I tried to hold in my giggle as she looked up and looked at me with a raised brow. I shook my head and looked back down at my notes, the figure disappearing.

When I looked up, Yuusaku was gone and replaced with the deep set face of the teacher once more. I rolled my eyes as he gave me a stern look at my strange staring before I looked towards the clock on the wall discretely. Man, still a lot more of this crap.

My face leaned against my arms in silent exasperation and my friend smiled at my pout. At least we sat next to each other. I guess that's one good thing about being in this class with Mr. reminds-me-of-Yuusaku-but-is-nothing-like-him.

My eyes wandered up my arm and before I knew it, I was looking at my watch. It was a rather normal-looking one, but it sparked a bright idea into my mind. I sat up and grabbed my pencil case, opening it quickly and fishing through it with a smirk lighting my face. My friend brushed her black hair behind her ear, looking at me curiously as I took out a black marker.

Immediately, I started to carefully make four little lines on it and she raised a brow at me again, noting my insane grin.

She face-palmed lightly when I flipped the cap up on my watch, making the little markings I had made become obviously crosshairs. She knew _exactly_ where this was going. I slouched in my seat and took my aim to my teacher's neck, making sure he didn't notice what I was doing. When it was lined up perfectly, I clicked the button on the side quickly.

Nothing happened except for the clocks second-hand to move forward once.

I clicked the watch shut with a deep sigh and my friend rolled her eyes with a small giggle, barely noticeable, travelling to my ears through the lecture of the man I had just tried to tranquilize. I ran a hand through my short hair for a moment, and then looked up at the clock above the teacher's head one more. I groaned loudly, a few eyes looking at me, but I didn't care as my jaw came down on my desk with a thump and I gazed balefully up at the teacher who resembled a dull and mean Yuusaku as he gave me another stern look.

Still half an hour to go...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimor: I do not own the idea(s) that come with the story, they are rightfully owned by kitameguire and Lilly Edogawa. I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito in anyway or form.**

**-/You know you're obsessed with Detective Conan…**

**When you go into the alcohol division in the supermarket and whisper "I know what you're plotting" to the Gin and Vodka bottles.\-**

"Of course, I get stuck with getting the groceries." I grumbled as I walked to the supermarket, rain sloshing at my boots as I treaded through the puddles. It had just finished raining and my mom had been oh-so-kind to send me out after it had finished raining. I sighed and looked up at the grey sky and pouted. I guess I should be thankful she didn't send me out when it was raining. It had rained pretty hard and I would have been drenched by the time I would've gotten home. "She's still a Meanie, though…," I whispered and chuckled to myself.

The cool breeze of the store washed over me as I stepped inside and I suppressed a shiver as I grabbed a basket to hold my items and walked further into the cold building.

The first place I went to was the meat section, I mean, might as well finish the things in the coldest places first instead of the other way around. I idled my way through the section, picking up cheap, yet delicious meat products. When I got to the fish section, I looked all them over before chuckling as my mind came up with the reaction Kaito would have at this part. I shook my head and moved on to the produce isle.

I picked up some apples and some vegetables (there're in the produce isle, right?) and vaguely noticed someone with a black knit hat, instantly reminding me of Akai Shuichi. Moving away from the produce, I stepped into an isle that would lead me to the breakfast section faster, but stopped short as the smell of alcohol overwhelmed my senses for an instant.

I back up a bit and looked at the sign hanging over my head. Yup; it says Liquor section, alright. Debating with myself whether I should go through the section or not, I decided to just go through it. After all, I didn't want to have to walk around the whole section just because of one section. Really, how stupid would that be?

Well, I've done that before, but I was curious…

Steeling my breath for the coming smell, I stepped in and gazed around a bit before walking into a steady pace to the other side. There was a lot of liquor here, I noted. I spotted a familiar name and glance around in a not-suspicious-at-all way to check for bystanders. There was no one.

"I know what you two are up to." I smirked at the bottles as I pointed an accusing finger at the bottles. "You're plotting things, aren't you?" My hand went down to my hip in a triumphant manner and I grinned at the two bottles of Gin and Vodka placed innocently together on the shelf.

My gaze shifted to the foreign liquor part of the section and I was greeted by the sight of a Chianti and Korn bottle placed next to each other. I chuckled and glanced back up farther to see a Vermouth bottle sitting superiorly higher than all of the other bottles next to different bottles of Vermouth varying from sweet to dry. A laugh escaped me and I leaned closer to the bottles that seemed to be in rank order.

"Wow. They got all of this in correct order!" I exclaimed and placed a hand on my chin. "If only Chianti could see this, she'd send a bullet through whoever put Vermouth above her." I stepped back so that I was looking at them all and pointed a finger in their general direction. "I know what you're all up to!" A loud laugh escaped me when they never replied to my threat, just sat on the shelf, waiting to be bought and drunken.

My laughter was cut short as a hand gripped my shoulder and I yelped, turning quickly to see who was attempting to get my attention.

I could fell my face flush red when I looked into the weirded-out face of one of the workers. "Er..Do you need help finding anything?" I blinked and then remembered what I was here for, before glancing down at my watch and cursing when I realized I was 15 minutes late.

"Ah, no. Sorry." I raced out of the liquor section, still feeling the stare on my back as I walked away at a fast pace.

That was the first _and_ last time I _ever_ took a stroll through the liquor section.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimor: I do not own the idea(s) that come with the story, they are rightfully owned by kitameguire and Lilly Edogawa. I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito in anyway or form.**

**-/You know you're obsessed with Detective Conan...**

**When you solve an equation in math and shout "Ha-ha one truth prevails!"\-**

A yawn escaped me as I looked at the extremely difficult looking question on the board. Our math teacher turned and smiled at us all encouragingly. It didn t do much, obviously, because no one raised their hand and continued to analyze the question with confused eyes. My eyes widened and I looked down as a sudden flash of memory struck me. This was This was like the math problem that Haibara and Conan had used to explain how far the car would go without the explosion! This was familiar territory we were walking on!

My friend blinked up at me from her seat next to mine when I lit up like a child just given candy.

My hands gripped my pencil steadily as I tried to figure out the math problem with a new fuel in my engine, revving as it came to me in a burst of, as my family liked to call it DC-intuition , making everything make sense somehow as I looked at the board again. I jotted down the answer with my pencil on my notebook before raising my hand, surprising most of everyone who knew me. I wasn t exactly known to be skilled at math.

I walked up to the front of the room, notebook in hand, and took a marker and writing down all that was down on my paper.

My teacher looked impressed, but quickly fixed one little mistake I made on the equation before smiling at me brightly. She gave me a piece of candy for my good work, like she did to every person who at least tried, and I couldn t help my burst of enthusiasm from coming to the surface. The next words that sprawled out of my mouth were instinctual after watching so much Detective Conan and from me getting it partially right because Detective Conan. My friend face palmed.

"Only one truth prevails!" I flashed a victory sign, not caring that I was sort-of disrupting class, and a laugh exploded from my lips at the same time the class stopped to stare before joining my laughter.

And my mom always said Detective Conan would make me stupid._ Yeah right_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimor: I do not own the idea(s) that come with the story, they are rightfully owned by kitameguire and Lilly Edogawa. I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito in anyway or form.**

**-/You know you're obsessed with Detective Conan…**

**When you follow 7 year olds around for hours just to find out if they're 17 in truth.\-**

"Target in sight. He's buying an ice cream with his _own_ money. Suspicious. Over." I made a static sound into my hand as I looked at the child's reflection in the mirror, over the newspaper I was pretending to read. As the boy moved to grab his ice cream, my friend sighed and touched my shoulder gently. A slightly sympathetic facial expression overtaking her face before a small smirk formed on her lips.

"I didn't know you liked younger men. I'm sorry for trying to get you together with Austin last week." She paused and looked at the boy too, over her own newspaper. "Now that I think about it, though, he was a real jerk. I don't know why I thought you two would be good together." I chuckled at her ramble and then got up nonchalantly as our target turned the corner.

My friend was right behind me, shaking her head slightly as I made another 'walkie-talkie' report. "I can't believe that we're following this boy just to prove your suspicions off him being 17 completely off."

I shoosh'ed her and went into a shop, quickly going to the roof, ignoring the 'employees only' sign. Making our way to the edge of the building, we peered down with our binoculars and then watched as he continued down the street with his treat in hand. It was kinda weird to see the city below from a bird's eye view. Somehow, I felt like a sniper ready for the kill.

"You know, this is typically child stalking, right?" I heard a voice behind me question. I nodded my head absentmindedly and moved to the corner of the building as the child walked further away from our building. Danielle, my friend whom I affectionately call Dannie, snagged my backpack as I leaned a bit too low for her comfort. "You're gonna fall, and there's going to be no Kaitou KID to catch you, idiot." Oh, she knew me too well, didn't she?

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her as she rolled her eyes. She really needed to break that habit.

"Anyways, let's go. Our target's already out of sight." I hurried down the stairs again, Dannie rushing behind to catch up; we exited the store and set off in the direction we had watched the boy disappear. "You do know that if we're seen stalking him, we'll be classified as pedophiles, right?" Her worried voice trailed to me once more.

"We'll just tell the cops that we have a serious shota-complex." I chuckled and she whacked my arm rather roughly, a small pout making its way to her lips. "Jeez.., you never take anything seriously…Why do I even bother with this idiot?" She murmured to herself, but I ignored her as our target came into view once more. The boy was meeting up with three other children.

A grin spread on my face and I raised my hand to my mouth again, like I was clutching something. "Target meeting up with friends. Two girls and one other boy. Let's watch and see if there is a Haibara while checking out this suspicious character. Over." Another fizzle sound later and I brought my hand down, my friend face palming behind my back and trailing slowly after me when we followed them to a local park.

We kinda just sat there all day, me watching the kids while my accomplice drew on in her sketchbook. When it was darker, the kids left to the safety of their homes, leaving us. "I think we should call it a day. Over." Dannie bluntly stated as I stood up to follow the boy again. I pouted down at her then sighed when I saw _that look_ in her eyes. It's the kind of look that you get and you immediately know that if you don't listen, you'll probably be shish-cabob by tomorrow morning. "Fine…, but we'll get them later." I grumbled and we headed off to our different destinations, waving goodbye to each other.

A few weeks later when somebody asked what I do for a hobby, I had smiled brightly, ready to answer honestly, before an arm snaked around my shoulders, hand covering my mouth. Dannie looked up at the confused face of the innocent questioner, an apologetic look in her eyes. I sent an exaggerated hurt look at her for her next words; spoken bluntly and completely serious.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

**Review Replies:**

**To: kakashikrazy256 (Chapter One Review) - Thanks! And yeah, I do that a lot too! XD**

**To: kakashikrazy256 (Chapter Two Review) – Lol, yup! Cause if I owned a liquor store, I know I would line them up like that! XD and lol! You're not a lost cause! You're just unique! =) **

**To: kakashikrazy256 (Chapter Three Review) – It's okay! ^^ and yeah, I'm still waiting for the burst of intelligence too! XD Thanks for all your reviews, I had a really bad day recently and then I went to check my emails and your review was there. You lifted my spirits!~ 8D **

**To: kitameguire (Chapter One Review) – Thank you! ^^ This is my first attempt at a humor filled fic and I never realized how hard it was before! O_O **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed this drabble! o^^o **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the idea(s) that come with the story, they are rightfully owned by kitameguire and Lilly Edogawa. I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito in anyway or form.**

**-/You know your obsessed with Detective Conan...**

**When you throw cards at your friends and laugh "Yay! I'm the magician in the silver sky!"\-**

Dannie gave a smirk, and laid her cards down on the table. "Full house." I died a little on the inside but kept up a good pokerface. Literally speaking. I cracked a grin at her and displayed my cards on the table too. Besides the cards on the table, there were multiply candy bars and canned sodas.

"…High Card." I muttered pitifully, looking down at my weak move. Dannie pursed her lips, before snorting and rolling into peals of laughter. I pouted a bit before laughing with her.

She wiped an invisible tear from her eye when our laughter subsided, chuckling a bit as she took the pile of goods in between us to her side, leaving me with very little left. "That's the fourth time you've gotten that. You're having a bad night; you're usually not so bad." She raised a brow at me while I stared longingly at her growing pile.

I pushed my last soda into the middle of the table with a challenging smirk, and she returned it with her own, adding things to the bet pile before dealing out the cards. We went back and forth a bit before she sighed and finally put down her cards.

"Straight Flush," She looked at me with a friendly smile. "You?"

I gave a grin and she gave me a suspicious look and when I laid the cards on the table, she stared in shock. "While you may have a good deal, my dear lady," I paused to pull the loot to my side dramatically. "I'm afraid that I'll be winning this round." I gave a soft chuckle as she continued to stare at my cards like they were hallucinations.

"Royal Flush."

My friend shook her head, black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. "I must be dreaming." I gave her a questioning look. "Not because you won, but because for a moment there you almost seemed cool." She laughed.

"Hey!" I protested but she continued on her little speech. "It's either I've been spending way too much time with you and your craziness, or I'm having a sugar high because I could imagine Kaitou KID saying that." She looked up at me with an overdramatic terrified look. "You're not contagious, right?" I smacked her lightly on her arm before rolling my eyes.

"Of course not…," I couldn't stop from grinning like a manic. "So I reminded you of the Magician of the Silver Sky?" I popped my nonexistent collar. "Well, I'm flattered." Dannie face palmed at my display before taking all the cars and rolling some more of her pile into the middle of the table.

"Are you up for another round, Miss Magician of the Silver Sky?" She asked sarcastically, not waiting for my answer, already dealing out the cards.

"Sure. Why not?"

**Review Replies:**

**To: mousettez (Chapter One Review) – Haha! Me too. Life would be so much easier with it! XD**

**To: mousettez (Chapter Three Review) – Yay! I love proving people wrong! 8D It makes me feel accomplished. Thanks for your reviews. ^^ **

**Hope everyone liked this one. It was hard to write because I don't know a thing about poker except for the poker hand rankings. ^^' So tell me if anything was wrong and I'll try to fix it. **


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimor: I do not own the idea(s) that come with the story, they are rightfully owned by kitameguire and Lilly Edogawa. I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito in anyway or form.****

**-/You know you're obsessed with Detective Conan…**

**When you can dance the dance from the 5 OP.\- **

I smiled at Dannie as she continued to sing Kokoro by Rin Kagamine. We were having a karaoke night at her house. Her parents were gone for the weekend, and she had decided to invite me over for some fun. The screen of her laptop changed to the YouTube replay page when the song ended. She tossed the microphone over to me, and gave me a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled. I sucked at singing. Not as bad as Shinichi did, but it was pretty damn close. I skimmed my mind for a song to sing and instantly chose the song Koi wa Thrill, Shock, Suspense. An evil grin appeared on my face as I thought of my friend's expression once she realized exactly what I was going to do. I didn't need to be good at singing, I'll just make up for it.

"Koi wa Thrill, Shock, Suspense. Mienai chikara tayori ni.."

My hands and legs moved to the beat of the song, kind of looking stiff as I continued going through the lyrics with my terribly off-key voice. My friend watched as I danced the 'Conan dance' as we had always called it. She was biting her lip as she tried to contain her laughter. But when the song ended and I struck one last pose, she burst.

She curled up in mirth as she tried to take control of her giggles, flashing me a thumbs up when I merely gave her a sweet smile. The Conan dance always got a reaction. Good or bad.

**Review Replies:**

**To: WaterMelody (Chapter Five Review) – I wish I did too, other than my sister! XD You can always talk to me if you want! o^^o We need to stick together!~ 8D**

**This one is ridiculously short and not very well written. Sorry, but this one was hard to write because I couldn't really think of anything else. ^^'**


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: I do not own the idea(s) that come with the story, they are rightfully owned by kitameguire and Lilly Edogawa. I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito in anyway or form.****

**-/You know you're obsessed with Detective Conan…**

**When you went into a store and asked for 'Power Kick Shoes'.\-**

My humming filled the store as I walked in, following Dannie in. It was a shoe store, if you were wondering. Earlier this week, Dannie's favorite sneakers had been ruined by their new puppy they had gotten. It apparently had a thing for them. And so here we were, at the store to buy some new ones to replace her old ones that had been torn to shreds. I remember laughing so hard when she had told me and ended up getting hit rather hardly on my arm for, as she had put it, being an idiot.

Dannie walked up to the counter, flashing the old man behind it a charming smile that still managed to give me the shivers even if it wasn't directed my way. It was the kind of smile that she used when she wanted something and if you didn't give her it then she would get super creepy. "Excuse me, but where would the Kicks be?" She questioned, the misleading smile still on her face.

The man blinked before mustering up an awkward smile and gesturing to the back left corner of the store and Dannie flashed him a real smile before practically skipping over to the direction. I sighed and rocked in place for a bit before a smirk adorned my lips. _This could be fun_, I thought while walking up to the counter and flashing the man behind the counter an innocent smile.

The man looked down at me, John Stapler I now knew from his name tag, and he gave me another one of his awkward grins. "Excuse me, but where would the Power-enhancing Kick Shoes be at?" I asked him nonchalantly, as if the shoes I was talking about were actually real.

Mr. Stapler's brows furrowed in confusion before he started to rifle through the papers stacked in front of him. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that we have that certain brand of shoes." He looked sincerely sorry and I almost felt sorry for what I was about to do. Almost; I was still dreadfully bored and a bored me means someone being the object of my mischievous sense of humor. It was just inevitable, really.

"Really?" My tone was shocked and I had to stop myself from laughing. _Poker face, Lui, Poker face_. "But when I talked to the manager last week, he said that there would be a special on those pairs of shoes for today only. The shoes are exclusive and hard to find, so I was excited." I positioned myself in a questioning position, confusion entering my voice.

The man's brow furrowed in deeper concentration. "What do they look like, the shoes I mean?" He questioned me with a determined face. I snickered internally. "Well, they look like normal sneakers, but they have a dial that you spin that will send electrical waves and power up your muscles so that you can kick very hard." My explanation seemed to go right over his head considering the wide eyes he was sporting and the baffled smile. I nodded.

"Since it doesn't seem like you have them..," I trailed in disappointment. "I guess I'll just take my leave. Thank you, Mr. Stapler." I let out a small chuckle and made my way for the door, leaving with a lazy wave of my arm. He paused for a moment before his face became slightly indignant. "Wait a minute! Our manager is a woman!" Opps. I bolted out the store door and leaned against the side of the building to get control of my giggles.

When Dannie came out she gave me an exasperated smile before snatching my arm and walking me away from the store and the poor man inside. I burst into laughter again as we continued on our journey.

**Review Replies: **

**To: mousettez (Chapter Six Review) – I can't dance it either, trust me. It ended up badly the last time I tried. XD Good luck on doing the dance! ^^ You'll get it eventually. 8D**

**To: Iriss-sama (Chapter Six Review) – Thank you! ^^ And that sounds fun. You must have cool friends. X3 **

**To: Takaya Cu (Chapter Five Review) – Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. ^^**

**I had this one all written out a long time ago, but then my Word started being a bitch and it lost all of it, so I had to re-write it. Sorry about that. I hope this one was entertaining, for some reason, I don't feel like this one is funny. XD **


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer: I do not own the idea(s) that come with the story, they are rightfully owned by kitameguire and Lilly Edogawa. I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito in anyway or form.****

**-\You know you're obsessed with Detective Conan…**

**When you see a black Porsche 356A and follow it desperately.\-**

I sighed as Dannie and I walked home from school. The week had been devastatingly _boring_. Nothing new or exciting had happened, and it was killing me. I need excitement and danger and trouble in my life, even if it's just skipping classes or accidently cutting my finger. Unfortunately, I couldn't cut class this week because it's so close to the end of the school year – I don't feel like repeating my grade, thank you very much. So, here I was, walking home like any other boring day. I let out another sigh.

"Will you stop sighing?" Dannie asked me in an exasperated voice. "You should be enjoying this time when your insanity isn't here to guide you into strange situations."

I glared at her, balefully, as she smirked, looking thoroughly satisfied with herself. I let out another sigh, and she shot me her Look – something that burns your face off – but I shrugged it off, used to being on the receiving end.

"I can't stop sighing, Dannie! It's horrid! It's boring! Everything's just so boring! Without my so-called 'insanity', the world is just a boring place filled with boring humans – like you." I whined, shoving my hands in my hoodie's pockets. She pouted a bit at my insult, but said nothing as we continued down the sidewalk.

The sound of shoes hitting the concrete and the wind blowing, along with cars driving by, were the only sounds that followed us on our journey. Dannie blinked and turned to me when I stopped abruptly, staring off into the distance with a shocked face.

I couldn't believe my eyes and my luck. There, in the near distance, was a black Porsche 356A; Gin's favorite car.

I vaguely heard Dannie mumble something that sounded suspiciously like, "The insanity is back…," as I pulled her with me over to the car and then tugged her behind the small tree that was planted firmly in the ground. It was one of the small ones that had to have stakes and strings attached to it, so that it would stay standing. My friend tugged her wrist out of my grasp gently and snorted. "This tiny tree isn't going to hide us, you dope." I turned and stuck my tongue out at her before turning in surprise as the Porsche grumbled to life.

I saw a flash of a fedora hat before the door slammed shut with a finality that sent a shiver down my spine. My heart started racing. That hat looked exactly like Gin's. Did we actually have criminals like that around, or was it just some enthusiastic cosplayer? Or was it just some random person who has a black Porsche and decided to wear those outdated fedoras because they're old and, well, outdated?

"What's wrong?" Dannie asked me softly, observing me with concern as I had a slight freak-out moment. I gave her a hasty grin, trying to mask my inner turmoil, and shook my head, patting her on the shoulder. "Well, I think I'm going to stay here for a bit, maybe get something to eat, or something. You can go on ahead of me."

She gave me a questioning look before nodding and starting to walk in the opposite direction – towards her house – and gave me one last glance before disappearing around the corner. The grin dropped from my lips and I looked back at the car in a seemingly nonchalant manner – watching it turn around a corner, before I started after it quickly.

I stumbled into my house late at night, not caring to be quiet, as I walked over and dropped myself on the couch, soaked to the bone. I had lost the Porsche somewhere along the way, had gotten lost on the way back, and it had started to rain.

As I drifted into sleep –still sopping wet, mind you – I wondered about whom exactly had been in the black Porsche 356A.

**Review Replies:**

**To: Reiko Tsuchitake (Chapter Seven Review) – Here's the update. XD **

**To: Kudou Shinichi Tanteisan (Chapter Seven Review) – Wow, really? XD I have to admit, though, this story only updates sporadically, so I'm surprised. (Laughs) And thank you! :D **

**To: conan-kun143 (Chapter Six Review) – (Laughs) Yeah, it's a fun dance. X3 **

**To: conan-kun143 (Chapter Four Review) – Wow! A little girl like that, huh? I would probably get suspicious of her, too. XDD **

**To: conan-kun143 (Chapter Two Review) – Ah! (Face Palm) I knew I was forgetting **_**someone**_**; Sherry! XD Oh well… (Shrugs) Thank you! And I don't mind your ranting, I enjoy reading and replying to reviews. 8D **

**Well, this one is not really funny…But I couldn't think of anything else to do for this one. And it said 'desperately', right? So, that has to count for something. XD Hope this one was okay. (Awkward Smile) **


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer: I do not own the idea(s) that come with the story, they are rightfully owned by kitameguire and Lilly Edogawa. I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito in anyway or form.****

**-\You know you're obsessed with Detective Conan…**

**When you send mysterious letters to museums to telling them you'll steal their biggest jewel./-**

_**Dannie's POV:**_

I watched my dad shuffle around the kitchen swiftly, picking up his sidearm and handcuffs, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth. My eyes trailed after him as he disappeared from the room and then reappeared, trying to put on his tie.

"Why are you in such a hurry, dad?" I questioned with a playful lilt as he hurried to put on his shoes.

He paused slightly before continuing on, quickly swallowing his bread to answer me. "Well, I have to hurry and get to the museum. They got a note or something and I'm supposed to check it out. Apparently, the director of the museum is really punctual, so if I'm late, it'll probably get filed in." He explained, finally getting his shoes on properly and standing to stretch and throw his bread crust into the trash – something he'd always do despite his age.

I nodded slightly, and pursed my lips in interest. A note sent to a museum? I chuckled a bit as I thought of what my friend's reaction would be if she heard this information.

"_Really? Cool! It may be a heist note or something! Just like Kaitou KID!_" That's exactly what she would say, I believe. Sometimes, I think she's a bit _too_ obsessed with Detective Conan. She's also an idiot, but at least, she's _**my**_ idiot. That way I can keep her out of trouble – something she's bound to get into with her hyperactive imagination, energy, and slight detachment from reality.

I was jostled out of my thoughts when my dad bid me a goodbye, but before he could close the door, I shouted, "Wait! Can I come with you?" He hesitated a moment, before nodding and I followed him outside – placing a bowl of puppy food down before I left. The whole way there, I was squirming in my seat from excitement. It seems that Lui – the pet name that I came up with just to spite her for calling me 'Dannie', but unfortunately, she liked it enough to start calling herself that – is contagious.

When we finally arrived, I hopped out of the police car and practically skipped to the entrance. My dad caught up with me and we headed inside to meet the director of the museum. The museum was large and very spacious, and I looked around in awe for a moment before spotting a case with the security guards surrounding it on all sides. I blinked but put it aside as a short, fat, and partially balding man paced over to my father.

I spared a piece of mind to think briefly that he looked like a museum director right out of the television, before looking over to a painting on the wall, listening in to the conversation, but pretending to be a normal visitor. I bit my lip as the man began talking in a slightly funny voice.

"You're the police officer they sent, right?" He inquired, the worry evident in his voice and gestures. I guess that my father nodded because the man continued talking. "I told them that it wasn't a prank call and they only send one officer to protect our prized gem!" He bellowed, suddenly indignant and I furrowed my brow with that information. Protect a gem, huh? So, the note was threatening the gem somehow? Interesting…

My father's voice spoke up for the first time in the conversation. "Sir, please calm down. We're trying to look through every possibility. The note could have just been a prank that some kid sent because they were bored." He spoke with a slightly condescending tone – maybe he had been spending too much time around Lui, as well. She did that to everyone; of course, you wouldn't notice if you weren't familiar with her, but she would always sneak in insults and you wouldn't think twice about it. She's just irritating like that.

Speaking of her...My mind drifted away from the adults talking behind me to focus on my friend. She was, apparently, sick. Pneumonia or something of the sorts; point is, her voice sounded horrid when I had talked to her over the phone. She had whined to me that she was bored out of her mind, and threatened to become a public nuisance if I didn't come visit her yesterday. I grimaced slightly at the remembrance; I had forgotten about it and didn't come visit. It was currently Sunday, and since we didn't have school today, I was home free to do whatever I felt like. Poor Lui will just have to bore herself to death in bed. I didn't want to potentially endanger myself with her sickness. No way in hell! I've been healthy all year and I don't want her to ruin it, thank you very much.

What the heck had she been doing, running around in the rain like that, anyways? Bet you a million bucks, she was probably following that black car on Friday.

A jolt ran through my body as a hand was placed on my shoulder, and I turned to regard my dad with a surprised face. He gave me a grin and we headed back out to the car, and I begrudgingly told my dad to drive me to Lui's house before he returned to work. He had chuckled at my denial when he asked if I missed her. Of course, I missed the blockhead. No one else was about to drag me into crazy situations. On the car ride, he filled me in with what he had heard from the director.

The car stopped in the front of the house, and I hurried to get out. I gave my dad a short wave – which he returned with a mock-salute – and walked into the house of my best friend. I swear, she needs to learn how to lock the doors when she's home alone. I believe her family had decided to go on a weekend trip and she had stayed because of the doctor's orders. I shut the door behind me and shuffled out of my shoes, making my way to the kitchen to get something to drink before I went to her room.

I blinked as a sudden revelation hit me as I pressed the plastic cup into the space in the fridge. It made a slightly humming noise and started filling up my cup with water at slow rate as I went through the information in my mind. Please, tell me I'm not right…

"_I swear, if you don't come today by noon, I can't be held responsible for my actions on the public._" Her threat on the phone call yesterday morning, her voice had been hoarse as she descended into a mild coughing fit…

"_Well, I have to hurry and get to the museum. They got a note or something…,_" A note to a museum…

"…_And they only send one officer to protect our prized gem!_" Not just any note; a note threatening a gem, somehow…

"_The person, whoever it was, signed the note, using the name Jester._" My dad telling me about the strange signature at the bottom…

"_The rest of the note is in some type of code. We figure out that it was a Caesar cipher, and decoded it with the hint at the beginning. Apparently, this 'Jester' plans to steal the largest gem…," _A coded note to inform the police about a heist…

"_There was a weird doodle of bells on it, too._" A caricature at the bottom along with the signature…

"_It may be a heist note, or something! Just like Kaitou KID!" _My imagination internally telling me what I had been too blind to process…

I hurried to put down my cup on the dark wood table as it was about to overflow, and pulled out the piece of paper I had tucked away in my jean pocket. I fumbled to open it, and looked down at it with shocked and exasperated eyes. The note was magnificent. Every word was carefully typed up with a beautiful cursive font, the figure in the bottom corner drawn with a precise and steady hand, and the signature was a strange, handwritten, display.

_My favorite salad; it's delightful, yes, it is. With the right dressing, and added on croutons, you would say it's a piece that Caesar, himself, would have loved._

_STPG SXGTRIDG,_

_IDBDGGDL CXVWI, X LXAA HITPA IWT APGVTHI VTB XC IWT BJHTJB. TMETRI BN PGGXKPA LXIW IWT BXSCXVWI RWXBTB. _

_JeSTeR (Drawing of bells on a string) _

Oh, god, I was right. Only _she_ would have the gull to do something so stupid – well, at least, anyone I know. The signature was something I had seen before in one of her stories. It was her main character's heist note signature, and she was the only one who could write it so strangely. The letters were curled, looking menacing slightly, playful, and fancy at the same time. It wasn't recognizable handwriting if they did a test, but it was still undeniably her signature – I would know this signature anywhere. I had seen it in her drawing journal once.

"How could you be so idiotic?" I exclaimed loudly, knowing she would hear me from her place on her bed.

I heard muffled laughter before it erupted into a coughing fit mixed with her laughter, and I couldn't help but let my head fall on the table top when I sat down. Now, how to tell my dad that my friend was the one who, technically, sent a threatening note to a museum? Geez…I snickered quietly from my spot on the table. Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

**Wee~! This one was fun to write. The Caesar cipher took a while to write, but after a short while, I got used to it. So, in this one, I wrote it in Dannie's point of view, because I wanted it to be her figuring it out. XD I'm almost done with the drabbles; surprising, huh? (Laughs) **


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer: I do not own the idea(s) that come with the story, they are rightfully owned by kitameguire and Lilly Edogawa. I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito in anyway or form.******

**-\You're obsessed with Detective Conan…**

**When you always mess up canon with Conan./-**

I was currently in history class, and had been unfortunate enough to be chosen to read – right after I got rid of my pneumonia, too. Cruel, really; my throat was still sore.

"First used in China, Conan were among the earliest forms of gunpowder artillery…," – I heard a small giggle from beside me, but shrugged it off and continued – "…And over time replaced siege engines – among other forms of aging weaponry – on the battlefield." I paused to take a breath and my eyes glance back at my text book for a moment to refresh my memory before I looked away and start reading once more.

"In the Middle East, the first use of the hand Conan is argued to be during the 1260 Battle of Ain Julat between the Mamluks and Mongols." I heard some more stifled laughter and glanced up from my doodle to the class and teacher from under my lashes, a pit peeved – who was interrupting me?

I noticed the teacher was also giving me a strange look, while flipping through his text book to get to the page I was reading. My lips formed a small pout and I continued on without glancing at the page again.

"The first Conan in Europe were probably used in Iberia in the 11th and 12th centuries, and the English Conan were first deployed in the Hundred Years' War, at the battle of Crecy, in 1346." Again with the laughter, it seemed to be getting louder, but I begrudgingly forced myself to ignore it.

"On the African continent, the Conan was first used by the Somali Imam Ahmad ibn Ibrihim al-Ghazi of the Adal Sultanate in his conquest for Ethiopia in 1529." My reading was interrupted by the teacher this time.

"It's cannon." She corrected, and I blinked. Cannon? I gave her a questioning look, quickly speaking up to defend myself, "I've been saying cannon."

The class burst into laughter, and I merely blinked in confusion. What had I been saying wrong? I… _Had_ been saying 'cannon', right?

**Review Replies:**

**To: Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan (Chapter Nine Review) – I do some of these things in real life. (Nods) Not the really, really extreme ones, but I do write heist notes and stuff. XD Don't send them, though, cause I can get in trouble if they catch me. (Laughs) (Grins as snowflakes fall, and eats the cyber cookie) Thank you~! **

**To: a tantei's life (Chapter Nine Review) – Genius and amazing, huh? (Blushes) Thank you. ^^ And okay, I will continue this! 8D And I do most of things things, but on a slightly lesser scale. XDD I got the ideas from the authors: **_**kitameguire**_** and **_**Lilly Edogawa**_**. Check 'em out. They write awesome OC stories. X3 **

**To: Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan (Chapter Eight Review) – If I saw Hakase's car, I would be all sparkly and happy. I would probably follow the car for a short time, before leaving it. XD (Grins as snowflakes falls, and eats cyber cookie) Thank you, again~! I love cookies. X3 **

**Okay, so I had a really hard time deciding what to do for this one – if you couldn't tell. XD I actually did this before, but it wasn't out loud – thank god – and no one heard my mental mortification. (Laughs) Also, yay for shortness. XD I got the information on cannons from Wiki, no doubt. (Grins) **


	11. Chapter 11

********Disclaimer: I do not own the idea(s) that come with the story, they are rightfully owned by kitameguire and Lilly Edogawa. I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito in anyway or form.********

**-/ You know you're obsessed with Detective Conan…**

**When you speak through a bowtie and disguise your voice to solve a case./- **

"…And, then, they kissed! The movie was _epic_! Wish you could have seen it with me~! It's too bad that you had to go to Missouri that weekend." Dannie grinned at me, finally ending her long babble about a movie she had gone to see over the weekend. She brushed a stray strand of her long, black hair behind her ear as we continued to our high school. We had finally entered summer vacation, but we had a tendency to wander the empty school. The teachers there didn't mind, either, and told us certain days when there would be no one inside; when the building would be locked. Even then, I'm pretty sure the principal knew we would pick the lock to get in when they weren't present. He didn't seem to mind, though, so…

"It sounds great! I'll have to rent it from Blackburster (A/N: Haha…) when it comes out. You can even come over, and we can have a movie night!" I enthused, throwing my arms behind my head and looking up at the sky, squinting slightly at the bright sunlight.

She gave me a brief nod of agreement, taking out her set of keys for the door as we reached it. The principal, despite being a cool dude, eventually got tired of us making markings on the locks, so he had given us both a key for convenience. It wasn't as fun, but was much faster and cop-proofed.

"Hm." Dannie blinked at the door, before reaching a hand out and pushing it opened. It creaked eerily as it revealed the unlit halls. There weren't any lights on, but you could see perfectly with the sun from the outside, thankfully.

We walked inside the hall, flinching slightly as the door closed behind us – like in a scary movie, where the person watching screams, "Don't go in! Don't go in!", but of course, they go in. Dannie and I wandered farther inside, and I swear I could hear the nonexistent watcher face palm and say, "Those idiots.". I let out a chuckle, earning a questioning glance from my friend before she shrugged it off.

"So, it was opened." I stated the obvious. "Do you think someone broke in and stupidly forgot to close the door?" The idea of the criminal being that dim made me grin. I mean, it was probably because I watch too much Detective Conan, but I'm pretty sure they would at least close the door, unless they were in a rush. My mind was stolen from my thoughts when Dannie began to talk.

She was looking into the front desks office thingy. Whatever those are called. "No one else is here…," She paused, biting her lip briefly. "Do you think the person is still somewhere in the school…?" Her voice lowered to a whisper, her words referring to my 'broke in' theory. I gave a smirk as she closed the door to the room and walked quietly over to me.

"Think we should call the police?" Haha, of course she would suggest the police. After all, her father was a cop.

My newly cut, short hair fell into my eyes as I shook my head, the smirk on my lips warning her of my plans to come. My hand rose to shift my Hattori hat, the front not in the back and my bangs now away from my face. "Nah, how about we look around ourselves? I mean, we'll probably be fine. You have your pepper spray, and I have my bag full of junk – what could go wrong?" I grabbed her wrist giddily, dragging her around a corner and into another hallway, ignoring her disbelieving, "_Probably_ be fine? And how does your bag of junk help us, anyways?"

Hmph, she just doesn't know the _wonders_ of Random Stuff. With CAPS.

We slowed a bit when it came to a room with the door cracked open a bit. Dannie grabbed my arm tightly, stopping me from rushing in mindlessly. A glare was exchanged between the two of us, a silent conversation passing through us.

'_We should call the police! Don't do something reckless and stupid!_' You can probably guess who that was, huh?

'_But, reckless and stupid is what I do! Besides, it's not like I don't have a plan! I do think things through, thank you very much!_'

'…_Fine, but we get killed, I'll bring you back to life, haunt you, and then make sure your next death is slow and painful!_' She threatened, sending a chill down my spine. Normally, I would shrug it off, but this was coming from _**Dannie**_. Just, no. I broke my brown eyes away from hers and looked over to the door once more.

My hand reached into my bag, grasping the small, red bowtie I had bought a couple days ago. I had seen it, immediately thought of Conan, and had gotten it. Yes, yes, I know. It was kind of a waste of money, but, ironically, I'm going to use it right now; therefore, it wasn't a waste of money. Huh…

"Okay, we'll go in in…3,… 2,…1." I whispered, raising my voice on the last number as we hastily charged in.

I blinked. Dannie blinked.

Our history teacher blinked.

The strange, unfamiliar man next to her blinked.

Oh, oops.

"Ms. Cardinal? What are you doing here, and who's the dude?" Dannie pointed a completely non-intruding and non-rude finger to the guy, making him shift uncomfortably. I snorted at her choice of words, but didn't say anything, because I call some people dude, too. Our female teacher stuttered out a few nonsense words, backing up a bit from her companion.

"Oh, allow me." I gave the teacher a smile, missing her flinch, as I put the bowtie over my mouth and turned my back towards the adult so I could explain my deduction to my friend. Dannie raised a brow at my 'Conan' bravado, but stayed silent to listen to me. Truthfully, I think she was only humoring me, but meh. Details.

"Well, you see, my dear Watson," She rolled her eyes at the nickname. "I have reason to believe these two are lovers, or, at least, dating." My teacher spluttered behind me, but I continued on much to Dannie's amusement, and my own self-satisfaction. "I vaguely noticed earlier that the man had moved in front of her slightly, as if to protect Ms. Cardinal from what had startled them. The second thing I noticed was that they were standing too close to each other, practically chest-to-chest, to only be friends or colleagues. We probably interrupted them from almost kissing." I let out a small chuckle as my teacher squawked behind me, most likely blushing a bright red.

I licked my lips behind my bowtie before continuing on. "Ms. Cardinal probably wanted to show her boyfriend where she worked during the school year. Not very uncommon, I think…," Dannie let out a snigger at the uncertain ending of my sentence. "Oh, and the dude's name is Phil." Her hand shoved in her jean pockets, my friend gave me a curious look, as if asking, "How the hell do you know his name?"

"Oh, his necklace has a 'P' on it. Phil is the only name I can think of at the moment that's male and starts with 'P'." A sheepish grin made its way to my face, though, it was slightly hidden by the bowtie that was still in front of my lips.

"Actually, my name is Patrick…," The guy behind us trailed off, as if wondering if he should have interrupted.

"Haha, see, I meant Patrick. Case closed." Dannie face palmed, chuckling wearily at my mistake. She moved to take a seat on one of the desks and looked over to our previous history teacher, "So, was everything she said correct, well, other than his name?" The teacher nodded, looking abashed. Pulling a strand of her long hair behind her ear once more, she leaned back in her seat, eying the ceiling. My hand lowered and I shoved the bowtie back in my bag.

"By the way, you two left the door opened when you came inside. That's not really safe; anyone can come in and steal…School supplies or something." Dannie reprimanded lightly, waving her hand in the adults' direction.

"Huh?" Ms. Cardinal raised a brow at the two of us, seemingly over her embarrassment. "What are you talking about? We made sure we locked the door, didn't we, Patrick?" Her boyfriend nodded.

"But, the door was opened…," I trailed. We all stared at each other in confusion.

Looks like the case wasn't closed _just_ yet.

**Review Replies:**

**To: Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan (Chapter Ten Review) – Haha, yup! XD And I'm sure you would be able to, if you tried. (Nods) Ah, I know what you mean. But, life is no fun without a little risk. I never get lost, but I'm sure if I did, my mom would shish-cabob me when I end up phoning her from the police station. (Laughs) (Grins as snowflakes fall, and eats cyber cookie) Thank you~! And that's quite alright! I love chilly weather. Besides, I'm prepared for it~! (Waves gloved hands and ropes scarf around my neck) XD **

**To: conan-kun143 (Chapter Eight Review) – Haha, that's so cool~! And don't let those stares get you down, they're part of the Awesome Package. XD My sister always tries to stop me from pulling weird stunts, cause she doesn't want to be embarrassed. She knows I'll drag her down with me. (Laughs Forever) And that's okay~! We're all DC fans here, so please, continue on~! 8D **

**To: conan-kun143 (Chapter Ten Review) – I'm a bit slow when it comes to things like that, so I would move on, and then look back, like, a day later only to realize. XDDD **

**To: kuroiyou63 (Chapter Ten Review) – Thank you~! And I will finish it~! 8D Haha, yup, I'm guilty as charged for doing most of these – at a smaller scale, albeit – in real life. XD **

**So, this one was really hard to do. XD I had absolutely no idea what to do for the 'case'. (Laughs) Hope you enjoyed this~! Also, did you know that 'facepalm' isn't one word? Geez, I've been spelling it wrong me whole life. (Face Palm) XD My thumb was fucked up when I was writing this, so it was a bitch to do spaces between words. Like, I dunno, it got cut somehow. (Sighs) This one was kinda long, huh? (Bemused)  
><strong>

**And Rest in Peace to the killed victims of the Aurora, Colorado Theater shooting. I, also, wish the injured full recovery. **


End file.
